Lucia's Diaries
by XSoulbound
Summary: A story af a little girl, addopted by a dovakien
1. Chapter 1

Lucia's Diaries

Chapter1

Disclaimer:I Don't own, nor do I profit, from Skyrim

Whiterun, 12:00, Midday

A man walked into town wearing daedric armor and a hood. he carried a sword in one hand, a bow and arrows on his back, and his other hand smoked. Two people walked up to him and started speaking to him quietly, them shouted "Now you die!" He flung into action, stabbing one before blasting him back with fire. the other tried to run, but he pulled out his bow and shot his neck, felling him. He sheathed his weapons and continued on as if nothing had happened. he walked by a tree on his way to Dragonsreach. a small girl approached him. "Please," she said, "can you spare a gold coin?" He stopped and turned around. He reached toward his sword and she gasped, covering her face. "Here you are." Said a reptilian voice. The girl looked up to see that he had not been reaching for his sword, but rather a coin purse attached to his belt. He reached out his hand. "But first, why are you begging?"

She explained how her parents had died and her aunt took over their farm. She had been kicked out. "Alright, here." He handed her the gold. "What is your name, little one?" she answered. "Lucia." "Well Lucia, I have a house just inside the town. I'm not there very often, how would you like to live there?" Lucia was shocked. "You mean it?" "Of course." "Thank you so much mister, uh…" She looked up at him. "Kor'non, my name is Kor'non. But, I could be your father if you wanted." He said, kneeling down. "Wha…, really! I promise I'll be the best daughter ever!"

He gave her directions to his house and continued on toward Dragonsreach shaking his head. "well what was I supposed to do, she is just so adorable.

Two days later, Kor'non arrived home from a quest. "Hello!" Lucia greeted him excitedly. He removed his helmet, revealing his reptilian features. The argonian sat down. "I've got something for you." He told her. He pulled out two things. the first was a glass dagger. "I want you to train with this, just in case someone breaks in while I'm gone." The second was a journal. "And this is for you to write in, or sketch, or whatever you feel like." she looked at the two objects. "Thank you!" She hugged him. "You're the best." "You're welcome, Daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucia's Diaries chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for not writing in a while, but this story has gotten a lot of love already, and I've been trying to think of a way to not mess it up, so heres chapter two.

Whiterun, 9:00, Turdas

"Tag, you're it!" A child yelled as he turned and ran. "Get back here!" Lucia called playfully. It had been been two months since she had been adopted, and since then her life had gotten better every second. As she ran through the town, she passed her house, and noticed a light coming from the window. "Wait," she shouted to the boy, "my dad is finally home!" She jumped through the door to find him sitting at the table, quietly reading a book. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd be home." He stood up and hugged her. "What were you reading?" Lucia asked her father. "Tales of the Wolf Queen, it's pretty good." "You think all books are good" She laughed. "I guess you're right." He snickered back.

"Tell us about your adventures!" Yelled a child. It was night now, and all the children gathered around a fire to hear the tales of a hero. "Well, I was tasked with finding a giant that had stolen a few items from a town," he began, "and so I did, I went and defeated him, but as I took the stolen goods back I noticed a small blue orb." He went on to tell them a tale of how the orb housed an immortal soul, which sent him to hunt down an evil wizard, and in return, gave him a powerful blade of light. "Yea, right." A boy said. "Do you doubt my ability to accomplish these tasks?" Kor'non asked the boy. "There is no such thing as a mystical orb, or necromancy, I bed you don't even have the sword!" The boy smirked. "Do you really believe that?" Kor'non asked coldly, almost lifelessly, his hood casting a shadow over his helmet. He raised one hand and a dark energy surrounded it. Suddenly, out of a dark fog, walked a draugr. It walked toward the group as they started to panic, but as it passed Kor'non he whipped out a glowing sword, slicing through the draugr and reducing him to dust. "Now see this my boy," he said "this, is the Dawnbreaker."

"Please stay for a while longer daddy." Lucia pleaded with her father as he gathered his gear from their house. "Lucia, there is a war going and I have been requested to fight the storm cloaks, and…" "But daddy," Lucia interrupted, "the imperials have plenty of warriors, and you're never here, please?" She looked up at him hopefully. "Alright," he gave in, "I can stay for a few weeks. I here the companions are having a hunt of some sort anyway." "Thank you daddy!" Lucia exclaimed, and she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

_Dear diary,_

_Father is finally going to be home for awhile. He is working with the companions right now, but I get to see him all the time now. He said for a month, then he goes into some hunt type thing, then goes to help in the war. He said he gets a little homesick sometimes so he is spending lots of time with me! I can't wait for this to happen. _

_There is one thing though, he sneaks out at night for some reason. I think he's going out to work, but I'm not sure. maybe I'll follow him and see, oh well. Time to go for now._

And thats chapter two. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it as much, if not more, than the last chapter. This is bronymon, signing off, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucia's Diaries Chapter 3

Lordas, 8:00

"Good morning daddy." Lucia said as she passed him, giving him a quick hug before heading for the door. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kor'non asked his daughter. "I'm meeting Dagny today." She replied. "Take an apple with you" "Okay." He shook his head as she grabbed an apple and ran out the door. "Kids."

"Hi Lucia." Dagny greeted her as she reached the center of town. "You ready for this?" Lucia nodded. "Let's do it." the two girls ran off toward the Hall of the Dead. As they neared it, they jumped behind a bush to hide. "So you found the tunnel?" Lucia asked. "Yep, it was right where the map said it would be." They got up and started crossing the street. "Hey," a guard stopped them, "What are you two doing?" Dagny winked at Maria. "Just going for a walk." the guard looked down at them, then told them. "Okay, but stay out of trouble." "Okay." The two waited until the guard had moved on, then raced behind the hall. "Do you really think there's treasure down there?" Lucia asked, staring into the dark hole. "Of course there is, and if we find it, we'll be famous!" The two headed down.

They got a ways before the small tunnel became a hallway, then opened up into a huge pit. There was a pin prick of light coming down from above, and torches lined the walls. "I think this is under the well!" Lucia said in awe. "No wonder no one uses it, the rope would have to be pretty long." Dagny commented. A single bridge stretched across the pit. "Come on." Dagny said as she ran across. "I don't know, it doesn't look safe." Lucia cautioned. "Come on!" "Okay." Lucia stepped onto the bridge, and it collapsed under her. "Ahh!" She screamed and grabbed the ledge.

Kor'non stood up. "Lucia." He grabbed his helmet and ran out the door, tracking her like a hound, to the tunnel they had entered through. He dived down and ran toward the pit. "Lucia!" He yelled. "I'm over here," she cried, "hurry!" He dived over and grabbed her hands as they slipped from the ledge. "I've got you!" He panted. But as he said it, the ledge began to crumble. He looked back and then at Lucia. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Lucia nodded. He jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucias Diaries ch.4

He pulled her to him.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" shouted the dragonborn as they neared an opening. They shot forward and landed in a hallway branching off from the pit. "Are you alright?" he asked his daughter. Lucia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I, I think so." She stammered and hugged her father. "I knew you would save me." He hugged her back, then looked down the dark hallway. "I think I heard something." "What would be down here?" Lucia asked him. "Probably just some skeevers, even so we should probably find a way out of here. Hopefully we'll run into your friend." He lit a torch and handed it to Lucia. "Let's go."

They were in a ways when they heard a creaking noise, along with some low growls. "Oh no." Kor'non murmured. "What is it?" Lucia asked worriedly. "Just wait here, I'll call you when it's safe. If anyone comes by, hide, and do not let them see you." He instructed her. "But who would be down.." "Just do it, okay?" "Okay." Kor'non leaped into the room and drew his blade. The room was filled with skeletons and draugrs. He shouted them to the floor, before slashing the remaining to death. "Good, it's clear," he said to himself, "Lucia!" "Coming daddy!" she called back and came running.

They walked on for a few minutes before coming to a split with two doors going in opposite directions. Kor'non walked over to the right door. "It's barred from the other side," he said, "so we go left." Lucia followed her father down the long hallway, but as they passed a grate a hand reached up and pulled her down. "Daddy!" She screamed. "Lucia!" Kor'non spun around. He grabbed her hand and unsheathed his sword, slashing the hand. It fell away and lucia crawled back against the wall. "Are you okay Lucia?" He asked her. "I'm fine." she replied. "Then let's keep moving.

They reached the edge of the passage. "What now?" Lucia asked her father. He looked at the wall in front of them for a while, then replied. "I've seen this kind of lock before. See if you can find a claw shaped ornament." Lucia searched around for a bit before spotting a claw in the hand of an old corpse standing in the corner. She grabbed it and brang it back to her father. "An onyx claw, of course!" After looking at the inscriptions for a second he shifted the rings. "Let's see, Dragon, bear, wolf." He placed the claw in and turned it. The door opened. "Good, we're in."

Walking into the next room was like walking into the high kings vault. piles or gold, jewels, and other precious items were stacked in huge piles. At the far end of the room was a pillar of light with a sword floating inside of it. Behind it was a wall covered with writing. As Kor'non approached the wall, three words began glowing. The words were _Mul Dinok Suleyk. _"The lost shout," he whispered, "the shout to conquer all, Spirit Bane." He grasped the sword, it appeared to be a Skyforge sword, but it was much older. "Soul Syphon." "Daddy!" Lucia screamed. Kor'non whirled around to see her being dragged back by the Draugr king Malkart. He swung the weapon.

Lucia woke up in her bed. "Papa?" She called, "Are you there?" "I'm here little one." He told her. "You're safe now, and so is your friend." She smiled "Thank you daddy."

_Dear diary,_

_We went on an amazing adventure today. I was so scared, but Papa saved me from all the monsters. The companions hunt is tomorrow night, but dad says it's going on too late so I can't watch it. Maybe I'll follow him out to see what's going on. I've got to go now, daddy's coming to tuck me in._

And chapter four complete! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you guys like it. And if any of you awesome mod makers decide you think this sounds cool, I'll go ahead and leave the stats of the sword and shout.

**Spirit Bane**

Completely drains magicka and stamina of all targets hit.

Halves targets health.

**Soul Syphon**

Damage:500

Drains 500 Health

Drains 500 stamina

Drains 500 magika

If target is killed with this weapon, fills a soul gem

20 hits completely drains the weapon

one petty soul gem fills half the enchantment charge

I think it's cool, and I would totally use this mod, but I have no experience and would probably mess up the code horribly. Anyway, this is Bronymon, signing off, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucia's Diaries 6

**Okay, so I am Finally continuing. It's been a while! Before I begin I would like to clear up why I did a certain change differing from the actual game. This change being when the werewolves turn back to human, they keep their armor on. This was done for obvious reasons. And, begin!**

Lucia listened as her father stood up from the table and slipped into the night. Once he was gone, she grabbed a small bag from under her bed containing some bread and an apple, along with the dagger her father had given her. She then silently followed Kor'non into the city.

She followed him in the shadows as he made his way to Jorrvaskr. When he went inside, she crept close to listen in. "Ah, so you finally arrive," She heard a woman say, "Now we can get going." Lucia heard footsteps coming toward her and shrunk back into the bushes. However Kor'non stopped her. "Aela, have the waiting hours dulled your sense? We leave through the back." Then She heard many footsteps head toward the back of the building.

Lucia followed them to the cliff next to their building "What are they doing?" She thought to herself. But then Kor'non put his hand on the wall, and it slid open. They slipped inside. Lucia waited a minute before creeping closer. They were gone. She stepped in to find some kind of alter, and a tunnel leading out of Whiterun. She silently sneaked down the tunnel.

Lucia now found herself in the fields around Whiterun. She had lost the Companions, and decided to take a rest. Sitting down under a tree she took out an apple and took a bite out of it. "Where could they have gone?" She wondered to herself. A wolf howl sounded not to far off. "Wolves," Lucia whispered, "I hope they don't give the hunters any trouble.

A cloud covered the moon and the night grew dark. Lucia stood up. But as she did, a figure appeared behind her. "Well well well, what have we got here?" Lucia turned to see a rather large orc looming over her. "I think it's past your bedtime girl." He reached down and grabbed her bag. "What have we here? Bread, apple," He pulled out the dagger, "Well, isn't that a beauty." "Give it back!" Lucia yelled. The bandit pulled out a mace and raised it above his head. "Thats enough outta you. Say goodnight." And he swung down.

A beast jumped over Lucia's head and landed on top of the orc. Snarling, it bit down on his neck. The orc screamed and writhed under the massive beast as it tore at him, ripping him apart. Lucia screamed at the terror before her. The bandit then stopped moving and fell silent. The beast stood up, grabbing Lucias knife, and turned to Lucia. She screamed again and shielded herself with her arms.

"Lucia." She heard the voice of her father. "Daddy?" She looked up to see him standing over her, in one hand he clutched her knife, and with the other he shook her gently. "Lucia, what are you doing out here? Are you okay?" She began crying into his shoulder. "The bandit, he was going to kill me, and then this monster attacked and, and…" She gasped and backed away sobbing. "Y-you're the…" Kor'non stopped her. "Yes. I was the monster. But I protected you. Don't worry, even beasts know to protect their children. I would never hurt you." She sniffled. "Okay, if you say so, I trust you. He helped her to her feat. "Aela!" He shouted, and a woman came running toward them. "Please make sure Lucia gets home safely." He told her. "Of course."

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't have a lot to write today. But I learned a lot. After I came home, Aela told me a few things to remember. Above all, she said my daddy is a good man, and know what he's doing, and that I should trust in him. She says he has helped lots of people, and that with his as a father, I'll be just fine._

**Well, thats all for this time, I hope you enjoyed! And since I know someone is gonna complain that a little girl sneaked around the dovahkiin, the companions, and the "ever watchful" eye of the guards, I guess she's just put a lot of points into her sneak skill tree. Thats really all I've got. See you next time!**


End file.
